Duke's Surprise
by LadyMoonSilver
Summary: Love and magic sometimes have surprising consequences, especially when you're over forty.
And now for the continuing saga of Five-O in the mid-nineties.

Once again, I don't own the original characters, I only invite them over to play when I get bored.

Odd things can happen when people are in love. Careless lovers? No, I don't think so.

Sometimes magic has some unusual consequences.

Read, enjoy, and review.

Blessed Be...

LMS

* * *

Duke knocked softly on the bathroom door. "Susan, honey, are you okay?"

He was answered by the sounds of retching and a soft moan. "Does it sound like I'm okay?" Susan asked. "Go away and let me die in peace!"

Duke ignored the suggestion. He opened the door to find her kneeling on the floor by the toilet. Susan had been ill all weekend, unable to keep anything except a small amount of ginger ale down. Duke took a washcloth from the linen closet, rinsed it in cold water, and kneeling beside Susan, gently washed her face.

She tried to smile. "I thought I told you go go away?"

"As if," he said, adopting one of the phrases his daughter used to describe an unlikely event. "I called Maggie, she's giving you a ride to work and as soon as you've checked in with Colonel Dale, she's taking you to the doctor."

"I don't need a doctor," Susan tried to argue.

"You've been throwing up all weekend," Duke replied. "That can't be good. You need to see a doctor before you end up dehydrated."

Susan sighed. She felt like death warmed over. "Alright, already. I'm going. Happy?"

"I will be when you're feeling better," he said, helping her to stand.

"I've probably picked up a flu bug," she said, pushing him away when he tried to embrace her. "I don't want you getting sick, too."

"Think you can keep down some tea? I'll make you a cup while you shower."

"I can try," she said, "only don't expect miracles." She managed a weak smile.

"That's my Kukana," Duke said, patting her on the shoulder in lieu of a kiss. He went to the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. His calm exterior belied the turmoil underneath. He was frightened. Susan was normally as healthy as a horse. Her bout with cancer had left her extremely health conscious and as a result she was seldom ill. He poured a cup of strong black coffee from the coffeepot, hoping like hell that it was only the flu. He didn't want to think of the alternative. He had nightmares about the cancer returning and taking Susan the way it had taken his first wife.

After Kalani had died, he thought he was destined to spend the rest of his life as a widower. He had his kids and his job and had managed to work through the grief as best he could. Then that one fateful afternoon when he'd gone to the party at McGarrett's house, intending only to stay long enough to drink a beer and say hello, that was until he looked out across the lanai and saw that tall blonde talking to Maggie. Kono had sworn there was magic in the air that night. Duke wasn't inclined to argue whether it was magic, or fate, or just plain luck. He'd met his Kukana and his whole world had changed for the better.

He heard the sound of Susan's pumps on the parquet floor. Years of military training had given her the ability to go from shower to dress uniform in a matter of minutes. She wandered into the kitchen just as Maggie was ringing the doorbell and Duke was getting ready to pour the tea.

"Hey, Kiddo," Maggie said, frowning slightly at the sight of her friend. "Duke said you weren't feeling well. He wasn't exaggerating. You look like hell."

"Is that any way to talk to your first sergeant?" Susan asked.

"It is when she's as green as her uniform," Maggie said. "How long have you been sick."

"All weekend," Lillie said, entering the kitchen. "Dad tried to get her to go to urgent care yesterday but she wouldn't. Can I get a cup of tea, Daddy?"

Duke smiled at his daughter. "Of course, honey. Get all your homework done?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said, kissing her dad on the cheek. "Can I have some gas money?"

"Get a twenty out of my wallet," Susan said.

"Thanks, Mom," Lillie bent to kiss Susan's cheek.

"Don't do that," Susan said, pushing Lillie away. "I don't want you catching this."

"Mom, I don't think you're contagious," Lillie said, giving Susan a brief hug. "I hope you feel better soon."

"What did she mean by that," Maggie asked after Lillie had returned to her room to finish getting dressed for school.

"I have no idea, other than she's seventeen and invincible. As I recall, we use to think the same way."

Maggie gave Susan a quizzical look, taking in the dark circles under her friend's eyes and the slightly greenish tint to her skin. She started to say something, then decided to wait until they were in the car before asking the first question that had popped into her mind when Duke had called to tell her Susan was to ill to drive to work. "We're going to be late if we don't get moving. I don't want Colonel Dale chewing me out the first week I'm back at work full time." Maggie's convalescent leave had ended the week after her birthday. She was back at work but on light duty and seriously considering applying for early medical retirement.

"Ready when you are," Susan said.

"Call me when you are done at the doctor's." Duke said, kissing Susan good-bye in spite of her objections.

"You worry too much," Susan said.

"Only because I love you. Call me when you are done at the doctor's. I'm in court most of the day so if I don't answer, leave a message."

"Will do. Love you, too." She and Maggie gathered their things and exited the kitchen. Duke smiled as he watched them leave. Susan was a shade under six feet tall and Maggie stood five foot one in uniform pumps, a feminine "Mutt and Jeff" duo. On December 30th, Susan would be the maid of honor for Maggie and Steve's wedding, and on New Year's Day, Maggie would return the favor for his wedding to Susan. Kono swore that Maggie was a _Menehune_ with magic in her blood. Duke didn't know about the _Menehune_ part, but he would personally vouch for the magic. He shook his head, as if to clear it, finished his coffee, told his daughter good-bye and headed out the door, dressed in a charcoal gray suit with a white shirt and a royal blue tie that he planned on ditching as soon as he was done in court.

* * *

Maggie pulled out into traffic and headed towards Ft Shafter. Susan was still looking pale and nauseated. "Do not throw up in my car," Maggie said. "You know I'm a sympathy hurler. I cannot stand seeing anyone throwing up alone and I have to join them. If that happens we'll never get to work on time."

"Ain't that the truth," Susan said. "I distinctly remember you and the goofy sister of yours hanging over that trash can in Bahrain after the infamous "Let's Drink Everything on the Menu" challenge."

"That was all Vinnie's fault," Maggie said. "I told her those blue drinks were deadly, but did she listen?"

"Blue drinks with umbrellas in, no less," Susan said. "Suicide in a glass. What was that thing called? _Sex_ _in the Sand_?"

"Should have been _Blue Death_. Speaking of sex, girlfriend, when was your last period?" Maggie asked.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Susan asked.

"Humor me," Maggie said. "The only time I've ever seen you throwing up like this was when you were pregnant. Now when was your last period?"

Susan thought for a moment. "I'm about two weeks late. Oh, my god, I thought it was menopause."

Maggie looked over at her friend. "Colonel Dale is going to have a stroke."

"Let's see what the Igor's have to say first, okay?" Susan asked, paler than ever.

"You got it." Maggie said. The drove in silence the rest of the way to Ft Shafter, each lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

Maggie had made a brief stop by the twenty four hour pharmacy to pick up a home pregnancy test. Now she and the Thompson Twins had taken over the women's latrine and were clustered around the door of the stall, waiting.

"How's it going in there?" Maggie asked.

"I'll be out in a second," Susan said. She was staring at the bright blue plus sign on the test strip. She put the little plastic wand down on the back of the toilet, smoothed down her skirt and jacket, flushed the toilet, and picked up the little plastic wand. She opened the door to find Maggie and both the Thompson's waiting.

"I don't recall asking for an audience," Susan said.

"Right, Top," said Ebony Thompson. "Let's have the results."

Susan held out the test strip, the blue plus sign glowing bright against the white plastic.

"Holy crap!" Maggie said.

"You said it, Sarge," said Ivory Thompson. "This has got to be a Ft Shafter first. Hell, I'll bet you're the first ever pregnant first sergeant in the entire Army."

"You okay there, Susan?" Maggie asked.

"I have no idea," Susan said. "I thought I was too old."

"That's what you get for hooking up with an Hawaiian Sex God," Ivory said.

"Come on," Maggie said. "Let's get you over to the clinic and get this confirmed. You two are to keep this quiet until Sgt Yablanski gets a chance to inform the Hawaiian sex god. Got it?"

"Yes, Sgt Alden," both the Thompson's said together.

Maggie and Susan turned to go, Susan still staring at the blue plus sign on the little plastic wand.

* * *

An hour later Susan was standing at the receptionist's desk, filling out forms. "Dad's name?" the receptionist asked.

"Edward Lukela," Susan said automatically. She was still in shock. Dr. Sessums had just confirm the results of the home pregnancy test. She watched as the clerk printed out the small card decorated with lambs and teddy bears and a stork flying overhead. The receptionist time stamped the card and passed it over to Susan.

"Congratulations, First Sergeant. I believe you're the first pregnant first sergeant we've had in here."

"Leave it to me to be unique. Thanks, kid." Susan wondered where Maggie had gotten off to when she spied her talking with Dr. Sessums. Dr. Sessums appeared to be writing something on a prescription pad, which she handed to Maggie. Maggie pocketed the paper and crossed to where Susan was waiting.

Maggie saw the card Susan was holding. _I have to be happy for her_ , she thought, _I can do this_. "I take it the rabbit died?" she asked.

"I hope it didn't leave a grieving husband and a tribe of kids, 'cause it's dead as a doornail," Susan said. "Dr. Sessums thinks I need a few days bed rest because I am a bit dehydrated from throwing up all weekend. She's recommending saltines and ginger ale because I am not taking anti-nausea meds. I'm off until Thursday." Susan sighed. "Can I borrow your car? I need to let Duke know."

"Tell you what," Maggie said. "I'll take an early lunch and go with you. Maybe I can drag my fiance away from his desk long enough to get something to eat."

"You got it," Susan said. "This is getting scary. Dr. Sessums says there's a whole lot of tests I need done because I'm over forty."

"Everything will be fine, Susan," Maggie said. "No worrying. That's what Duke's for. If he's anything like Steve he'll worry enough for the rest of us. Hey, does this mean I get to be Godmother again?"

"Probably, it's all your fault anyway."

"Really?" Maggie asked raising an eyebrow. "How'd I manage that?"

"If you hadn't had that party, I wouldn't have met Duke. This is all your fault, your's and that handsome devil you're going to marry."

"Like the Hawaiian Sex God had nothing to do with it," Maggie said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, he had lots to do with this," Susan said, smiling. "I hope he's up to the challenge of chasing a toddler instead of bad guys. I can't believe how much things have changed since Sophie was born. I've got an appointment for the ultrasound Wednesday morning. I hope Duke's done in court by then. I'm going to need all the moral support I can get to make it through the next few weeks."

"If not," Maggie said, "then we'll just have to threaten John Manicote with the Wrath of the Rose Warriors if he doesn't get a postponement."

Laughing, they stepped outside into the Hawaiian sunshine.

* * *

Duke got back to Iolani Palace at eleven, loosened his tie, and poured a cup of the strong Kona coffee that Jenny always had brewing, adding cream and one packet of sugar. "Any calls?" he asked Jenny. Susan hadn't called while he was in court. He was hoping that no news was good news.

"You got a call from Lt Welby from HPD internal affairs. He wants to go over the deposition from Captain Walker's arrest with you, but he says it's not urgent and can wait until you're done with court. That's it for this morning, although it's still early."

"No calls from Susan?" he asked, frowning.

"No, sorry. I'll let you know if she calls." Jenny said. "Is everything okay?" she asked after seeing the worry lines etched on Duke's face.

"She's suppose to be at the doctor's. She's been ill all weekend."

"Nothing serious, I hope," Jenny said.

"Probably just a flue bug. She's been throwing up since Saturday morning. She's never sick, and she'll tell me I'm worrying over nothing."

Chin Ho had just got back from the lab with a stack of reports when he overheard the conversation. He gave Duke a curious look. "Doesn't sound like a flu bug to me." Chin said.

The discussion ended as Susan and Maggie walked in. "Hello, kids," she said. "Duke, we need to talk."

"Sure," he said. She was pale with nervousness. "Let's go to my office." He put an arm around her waist and led her to his new office, closing the door behind them.

Steve came out of his office for a fresh cup of coffee, smiling when he saw Maggie. Instead of pouring coffee he embraced his fiance, kissing her cheek as he did. "What's this all about?" he asked. "They both look like something is bothering them."

"I think everything is going to be okay," Chin said. As the father of eight children, he had a very good idea what the reason for Susan's illness was.

"Is that Chinese intuition?" Steve asked.

"Nope," Chin said. "Husband's intuition. Everything is going to be fine, that is if Duke doesn't die from shock."

* * *

"What's up, my Kukana," he asked, frightened at what the answer could be.

"I'm pregnant," Susan said.

"You're what?" Duke said, not quite comprehending what he had heard.

"I'm pregnant," Susan repeated. "I thought it was menopause. It's not. You okay?" she asked, seeing the emotions playing across Duke's face and not being sure what they meant.

"Is that all?" he asked, pulling her into his arms. "You have no idea how relieved I am. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she said. "Two different tests confirmed it. What do you mean, relieved?"

"I was afraid the cancer had come back. I was terrified of losing you," Duke held her close, kissing her softly. "We're going to have a baby. That thought never crossed my mind. This is the best surprise I've ever had. We're going to have a baby."

"Duke, I'm scared," Susan finally admitted.

"There's no need to be," Duke said.

"Yes there is!" Susan said, close to tears. "I'm over forty, I've been exposed to chemo and radiation and god only knows what kind of crap in that damned war and I'm terrified that all that together could damage the baby. I'm going to have to do all kinds of tests and we won't know anything until the end of the first trimester. I've never been so frightened in my life."

"Hush," Duke whispered. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise. No matter what. This baby is a miracle, a gift that we weren't expecting. We're going to have a beautiful and healthy baby."

"But what if something is wrong?" Susan said. "I've got all these facts and odds and statistics running around my brain. What happens if the baby is damaged?"

He held her closer, gently nuzzling her neck as he did. "My Kukana, there is no need to be afraid. I know I can't tell you to stop worrying, because I know you won't. Get the tests done first. Everything will be fine. You'll see. And if the worse happens, well, we'll talk about that when and if it does. Okay? No matter what happens, I'm here for you. We're in this together, no matter what."

"I have an appointment with Dr Sessums Wednesday and an ultrasound scheduled afterwards. Tell Supercop in there he's going to have to do without you that morning."

"I wouldn't miss it if they brought back Hawaiian royalty and made me king," he said. "Can we tell the rest of the crew? I know they're all wondering what's going on."

She managed a smile. "Oh, why not? They're practically family as it is."

" _Ohana mau loa_." Duke said. "I love you, my Kukana."

He put an arm around her as they walked into the outer office. The whole crew, now joined by Dan Williams, were clustered around Jenny's desk, waiting. Maggie was standing beside Steve, her arm around his waist. One look told Susan she hadn't said anything and as a result was about to explode with excitement.

"Well," Steve asked, "We don't get very many visits from the Army up here. Want to let us know what's going on?" He was pretending to be stern, only the his eyes were twinkling with mischief and there was a small muscle twitch at the corner of his mouth that let everyone know he wasn't being serious.

Duke looked over at Susan. "Should you tell them, or should I?"

"Since we got into this together, we may as well tell them together," she said.

"You got it, my Kukana. On the count of three... one... two... three."

"We're going to have a baby!" they said together.


End file.
